There are cases in which panel fasteners of the hybrid type, that is fasteners in which the screw portion has a molded-on plastic cap for ease of manual operation, are required to be soldered to a printed circuit board. A problem arises, however, due to the soldering temperature required to affix the retainer portion of the panel fastener to the PCB because the soldering heat has an adverse effect on the materials used in the plastic portion of the panel fastener. This problem not only arises with regard to soldering to PCBs but may also arise in other situations where attachment of the retainer to a base panel requires elevated temperatures. There is therefore a need in the art to provide a hybrid-type panel fastener that may be soldered or applied to a base panel by heating without adversely affecting its plastic portion.